Changes
by Cassandra L. Johnson
Summary: Taking place after X3 Rogue gets the cure and finds she no longer belongs at the Institute. Packing her bags she begins to travel living out the last dream she'd has as a teenager by going to Canada.
1. Changes

Changes

It was hard to believe to anyone in the mansion that Rogue herself would have taken the cure, as pathetic as many of the mansions in habitants thought she was for walking around mopping because she could touch anyone she would've liked to have seen them in her shoes for as many years as she had been unable to touch anyone. She couldn't seem to remember any touch other then the first time she'd kissed her boyfriend and put him into a coma for three weeks. And still after so many years just like she'd told Logan the night he'd come for her at the train station she could still feel him inside of her head. No matter how much his memory faded away there would almost be some part of her that could still feel him there in the back of her mind. There were three separate entities that made up Rogue. The first was David the first boy she'd ever kissed he'd helped her little in the beginning she hadn't been able to subdue his voice inside of her calling her mutant trash. Then there was Logan or the Wolverine she'd taken so much of him inside of her that growling even now after he'd stabbed her and him saving her at Liberty Island that had been years ago he still dominated a part of her mind and switching on and off into her personality had become like second nature to her. He'd saved her in more ways than one. He helped to quiet the other two entities inside of her the other being Magneto in many ways he'd also helped her become stronger but none that she could ever name right of the tip of her tongue but Logan or Wolverine was the one voice inside of her head that she listened to he was a part of her, but she seemed to be the only one who thought that she'd told Logan that once and he'd seemed to understand but she felt embarrassed afterwards Rogue had hoped that after telling him that he might stop calling her kid. She got so damned frustrated with him sometimes she was almost twenty-two years old and he still called her kid, didn't he see the way she looked at him sometimes when she didn't realize that he was watching. Didn't he know that in her eyes he'd hung the moon and stars? She guessed that he didn't.

But now Rogue was faced with a completely different dilemma she was human now after taking the cure. Logan had been most concerned that Rogue go it for herself and not for anyone else truthfully she'd done it to keep Bobby, but as fate always had a wicked since of humor after all she'd gone through just to be able to make the simplest touch he'd still fallen in love with Kitty she couldn't blame him but Kitty was one of her best friends and they had repeatedly apologized and she had of course being the humble little Rogue had forgiven them and went on with them being friends as if none of it had ever happened.

Well she couldn't stand it anymore, some of the students who had taken the cure had come back to the mansion for a brief time only to realize that they didn't belong there anymore. Of course they had not left there friends behind many students often came back for visits but they never staid for very long they had new lives everyone did. All the students she'd gone to school with here had grown up and become there own persons. It was time that she do the same.

Rogue since gaining a Logan inside of her head often leapt of into things long before thinking them over long enough to have a plan A or B or even C she just went off doing her own thing until she realized that things were not working out the way she had thought them to in the beginning.

So after packing her things she said goodbye to all her dear friends and made her way out into the big bad world thinking that nothing could possibly hurt her now that she was a human she'd somehow forgotten just how cruel humans could be in general. Happily she'd taken the Lexus Storm had offered her and the cell phone should she have any trouble on the road. Rogue couldn't go back to her family she knew they would always see her as a mutant and the only family she had left was the X-Men no matter how many had fallen during the Phoenix's rampage. They'd lost the Professor and Scott and of course Jean was dead again. There was a whole new team almost the only last remaining original member was Storm. Now many of the students were in training to make up the new team. Logan had long since left after killing Jean everyone tried to ease her conscience by telling him that he'd done the right thing, that it was the only thing that could have been done. But his stubborn streak had kicked in full force and he wouldn't listen to reason.

Standing in the garage Storm at her side along with Bobby and Kitty they all hugged like they would never see each other again Kitty making Rogue promise to keep in touch after she had time and time again told her that this was not the end she would always come back to see her family. Bobby kept silent somewhat in a strange way Rogue knew what he was thinking Bobby thought that she was leaving because of his falling in love with Kitty but it wasn't it was plain and simple she just needed to start a new life.

Stepping in front of Storm she have her a brilliant motherly smile before pulling into her arms and holding her for a moment before letting her go and holding her shoulders.

"Now you promise, if you need anything. Anything at all you'll call right Rogue?" Storm said looking at her stern but gently.

"Yeah I promise Strom." She replied with a smile before kissing her cheek and getting into the leather upholstered Lexus and putting the key into the ignition and started on her way.


	2. RoadHouse Blues

Roadhouse Blues

After leaving the Xavier Institute shortly after the Professor and Jean had both died Logan found himself working the fighting circuit again drifting back into his old life the one without complications one where he went from city to city fighting to earn money and then moving on. A life where he didn't have to care for anyone but himself. To smoke his cigar's where ever the hell he liked and sleep with whatever woman that fell into his lap which to say was not sparse.

Logan woke up that evening and got himself a beer sitting upright in the bed of the hotel room he was staying in, his eyes flickering over the furnishing what little there was of it. The room mainly consisted of a bed, night stand and a bathroom that was it. He's spent the night there because he planed on fighting again the next night he'd made himself a killing last night at the fight the money to prove it was laying out on the night stand hundred dollar bills scattered across the top.

Fixating his eyes on the money for a moment before he rolled the duvet back from the bed and got up padding across the floor gracefully nude as he went into the bathroom to take a leak before starting up the shower and stepping under the hot water the pipes creaking from the cold outside of his room. Even as he was in the shower he took his beer in it with him sipping it as he cleansed himself of the scent of his last conquest of the night before. Cutting short the idea of jerking off he got out and dried off leaving his empty beer bottle in the shower and going back into the room looking through his duffel bag for clean clothes taking out a pair of skin tight jeans and various assortment of shirts which he wore in layers and got dressed pulling on a denim jacket and then a leather one before getting his truck keys and the last of the twelve pack of beer laying next to the bed and his duffel back he walked out into the cold the wind cutting through his many layers of clothing but he never seemed to notice and got into his truck the engine firing to life.

It was only about a miles drive to the bar but his stomach was growling for some kind of nourishment other then alcohol there was a small run down eatery just off the main road so he took the exit and pulled up at the car park and got out making his way out across the lot and walking inside the smell of food cooking outside was beckoning him inside and he gladly obliged and took a seat off in the back watching as a young waitress came over with a menu for him to look over.

After a moment he waved her over ordering a steak raw, fries no veggies and a beer to wash it down with. The girl looked him over for a moment before speaking meekly.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't serve alcohol."

Logan have her a slow grimace before informing her that coffee would be fine before he slapped his menu shut and held it out to her. Leaning back in his seat he reached into the pocket of her denim jacket and took out a half smoked cigar using a silver Zippo lighter and inhaling deeply the smoke before exhaling and cocking his feet up on the chair on the opposite side of the table getting comfortable.

Recently there hadn't been much time spent thinking about Jean or the Professor and hell he never wasted his time thinking about Scott even if he didn't think he'd deserved to die. But sometimes the thought of Rogue crept into his mind. He had promised to take care of her and now look where he was right back where he'd started and felt guilt for leaving her behind. Rogue wither he acknowledged it or not was a part of him he loved her if that was what you called risking your life for someone. What had started it this morning was the waitress her long locks of chestnut hair the big brown eyes and the slight shyness she'd had when taking his order that was his Marie alright. Damn he missed her, the way she used to come to him with all her problems and they would sit up long into the morning hours just talking about nothing in particular.

He missed her scent, a light lemony scent with a hint of honey thrown in. The way she used to twirl one strand of the platinum streak in her hair whenever she was nervous about something and the way she chewed her bottom lip. It was all coming back to haunt him the way he'd kind of abandoned her after her break up with Bobby he should've gutted the little Popsicle after she'd gone and gotten the cure just so they would be able to touch. He didn't even want to think about Marie having sex she was all to innocent it to him. And he would kill anyone who laid a hand on her. All those thoughts brought him back to one simple desire he wanted her wanted her for his girl. He'd felt it since the day that he'd met her but she was so young then and still was now to hell with the fact that in the eyes of the law she was an adult. In his eyes she was untouchable in more ways than one her skin had actually never been a factor to him. Logan had always found ways to get past it, brushing her cheek before her mutation had a chance to kick in. Carrying gloves around in his back pocket to touch her in little ways that from all his heightened senses told him made her heart rate exceed the normal rate it was usually around anyone else.

Being roused from his thoughts as the waitress brought his plate and coffee he noted his thanks with a quick node of his head before she disappeared again. Logan pushed all his previous thoughts to the back of his mind as he looked down at his steak and cut into it with his knife shoving a large piece into his mouth and eating.


	3. I Need Some Sleep

(Much thanks for reviews. They are truly appreciated. I will be working to update at least one chapter a day or a week possibly sometimes more. Once again thank you much!)

I Need Some Sleep

As much as Rogue enjoyed the scenery driving through Canada and as much as she loved the idea that she was going somewhere, a place unknown driving could really take it out of you. Rogue still had an open joint account from Xavier her debt card in her purse she pulled up to a motel finding she needed a long hot shower and some sleep more then anything even if her stomach was killing her from hunger pains. Taking her bag up to her room she unlocked the door and stepped inside it was quiet and no matter how dark it was outside there was still a faint glow coming from the window of the room from all the snow fall.

Putting her bag down she went over to the window looking out of it down at the car park watching the deserted road beyond it hers were the only tire tracks that she could make out coming or going but that wasn't at all unusual it snowed so much and so heavily any tracks could be covered over again within a ten minuet span of time. It was late in the evening as she pulled the curtains closed and walked over to her bag taking out a white tank top and a pair of blue boy shorts that had Batman printed all over them. She giggled lowly to herself holding them up she remembered when she'd bought them it was rather funny to her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if Batman really existed? Shaking her head softly at how naïve her thoughts could sometimes be and went into the bathroom flicking the over head light on and looking at all the gleaming white tiles that covered the flooring and walls.

Shedding her clothes she turned on the tap and let the water warm running down into the bathtub before stopping it up with the little rubber stopper and watching the water fill for a moment before returning to the room to take out her toiletries her brush and comb tooth brush and toothpaste and a few hair pins. Walking back into the bathroom she turned of the tap and looked to the mirror brushing her hair back and pinning it up in a neat French twist the two locks of platinum framing her delicate face as she got into the tub sinking down into the hot water with a soft 'Ahh' of relaxation. Laying back she let the water surround her peacefully letting all her stress and concerns drain out through her pores.

Squeezing out her rag she grabbed the soap and began lathering it up and washing her body slowly taking her time even as her eyes were beginning to become heavier under the complete peace of her atmosphere. Slowly letting the water trickle over her skin rinsing away all residue of soap she leaned back again closing her eyes softly dosing in and out.

Waking up slowly the only thing that could've awoken her was that the temperature of her hot bath and turned to a slight chill. Her dreaming had brought her to thoughts of Logan she assumed it was because she was back in Canada the place where he'd rescued her for the first time by not leaving her on that icy road when he'd found her hiding in the back of his truck with his motorcycle. Sighing softly she wondered where he was what he was doing and if he was ok taking care of himself properly Logan knew just how to tell everyone else what to do but when it came to his own well being he seemed to care little if not at all.

Letting the water out she slowly got up grabbing a crisp white fluffy towel and drying her body before wrapping it around herself and walking back into the room turning on one of the dimly light lamps she sat down at the edge of the bed applying lotion to her arms and legs. She would brush her teeth in the morning at the moment she could think of nothing other then putting her sleeping clothes on and crawling under those inviting blankets and sleeping for a few hours.

Finally getting into her tank top and panties she pulled the covers back and snuggled down under them relishing the feeling of getting under clean good smelling sheets. Pulling the duvet up to her shoulders she ran her legs under the covers still after all this time she loved the feeling of nothing on her legs for years she'd had to cover up in layers because she was afraid of accidentally brushing against someone and potently killing them. Now she only dressed in layers for the warmth that was needed when traveling in Canada.

Falling asleep easily her dreams shifted back to that first night she'd come to Laughlin City, she'd thought it actually was a city and not some dingy bar in the heck's for rednecks to gather to place bets on fighters and hoot and holler as men got the hell beat out of them for money. And then slowly it turned to the night when she'd heard Logan in the midst of a nightmare and she'd gone to wake him the end result getting stabbed in the chest to the moment when Logan was leaving the mansion to go off in search of his past and giving her his dog tag's for safe keeping. She understood why he kept them they were the only lasting them from his past that he had to hold onto, just like the streaks of platinum in her hair they symbolized something for Rogue. Symbolized the promise Logan had once made to her.


	4. Midnight Rider

(So what does everyone think so far? Leave some reviews and let me know what your thoughts are and what you think might happen next. Thanks!)

Midnight Rider

Finishing his plate Logan paid the tab and walked out across the car park getting into his new but old truck, the engine whining as he put it into gear and jammed on the ignition never giving it time to warm up from the bitter cold. His mind now on other things aside from the past like the money he was going to make the opponent he would face. The Wolverine inside of his mind already geared up for a good fight. The only thing now a days that Logan let the Wolverine out for since leaving the mansion.

Even in the cage Logan had to keep the Wolverine in close check or else he would completely take over releasing the claws and slaughter everything insight. The Wolverine wanted to take over to be dominant all the time but there were only two times when he left him to dominant fighting and fucking.

Driving the fifteen minuets to the fight bar the snow was starting to come down heavy on the window screen the wipers working overtime to keep up with the downfall. The sun had faded out behind the snow capped mountains and all the way left was the light from the snow and the head lights of his truck. Cracking the window a bit he lit up a fresh cigar and inhaled as he pulled up in the already packed car park looking around at the people shivering as they walked towards its grungy entrance. Getting out his feet crunching in the snow the wind whipping around him ducking down moving forward as the wind tried to slow his pace but his long muscular legs traveled with expert steps as he grabbed the door easily wrenching it open against the wind. Making his way through the crowd towards the bar there was already one fighter in the cage getting the shit knocked out of him by a burly lumber jack looking guy as he walked up to the bar getting himself a beer and knocking one long ash from his cigar and getting himself signed up for the next fight.

He's opponent would be the man in the cage now raising his fists into the air in victory some of the crowd screamed in praise of him others cursed as they lost there money.

Shedding his jackets and shirts he moved through the crowd to the fenced door of the cage and jerked it open stepping inside after the announcer a short balding man whom reminded him of the announcer in Laughlin City but then again a lot of the same kinds of people frequented bars just like this one. And Logan rarely took time to look at the faces, they all looked the same to him no matter who they where.

As the announcer stepped out securing the cage door the bell rung and both men began to stalk each other around the cage. The winner of the last match took the first swing but Logan had anticipated his move and ducked quickly punching him in the gut before grabbing his hair and bringing his knee swiftly into his face easily breaking his nose.

Stumbling backwards the man feel against the fencing of the cage wiping the blood from his nose on the back of his hand before launching himself at Logan. Grabbing him by his shirts Logan tossed him like an over grown rag doll into the opposite corner of the cage the fence rattling from the impact. Logan's eyes dilating as the Wolverine inside of his mind prepared to finish this battle of strengths. Walking towards the man who'd crumpled down on the mat and picking him up he threw him back into the middle of the cage as he tried to crawl to his feet landing a strong right hook to his jaw he threw his arms out from the blow trying to catch his balance before Logan grabbed the collars of his shirt punching him again before he fell to the mat unconscious and the bell rang signaling that the match was over.

Two strong men walked inside no doubt they worked for the man who owned the bar picking up the bloodied man and dragging him out of the ring. In his victory Logan took no noticed of the soldiers and the large bald man who'd just entered the bar. It was Steve the jerk from Laughlin City he'd caught him watching at a few bars before this one but he'd not dared to enter the ring with Wolverine again since that incident.

Walking back into his corner of the ring he picked of a shot glass of whiskey that had been left there by the previous fighter and swallowed it down savoring the stinging burn as it went down his throat and heated up his body. Glaring out at the audience daring one brave fool to step into the cage with him. There came through the crowd Steve he looked like he hadn't changed much since Laughlin City and Logan was gearing up for this he was going to enjoy beating the hell out of this idiot again.

"I'll fight'em!" Steve hollered over the crowd of people screaming and cursing.

Logan turned his attention to the cage door as he walked in the dim light shinning of his bald dome and the cage was once again secured closed this time his sensitive ears picked up the click of a pad lock. They where locking him in his senses picking up on there plan as Steve lunged at Logan taking him back into the fencing holding him by the neck as more soldiers started to spread out through the crowd which was quickly starting to disappear at the sight of there rifles.

Growling Logan kicked Steve in the groin sending him backwards holding his family jewels in a howl of pain stalking around him watching as the soldiers began to surround the cage there guns aimed ready to fire should he try to escape.

Narrowing his eyes growling at the soldiers this gave Steve time to catch his breath as he pulled a knife from the inside of his layer of shirts and turned on Logan again, so he was working with them probably went around running his mouth about his he'd beat the shit out of this mutant with claws and had ended up catching the attention of the secret Canadian military.

His ears picking up the sound of the knife being sheathed Logan spun around just in time to counter Steve's attack but not quick enough as the knife sliced across the small of his muscular back the wound healing instantly as Steve's eyes widened in shock apparently he'd forgotten about Logan's healing factor but he was sure he remembered the claws as he released them from the skin beneath his knuckles with a familiar _'snikt' _and Logan thrust his claws out in attack raging at Steve as he plunged forward as Steve made a move for the door of the cage rattling it wanting out. Stabbing his claws through his back he picked him up throwing him across the cage bleeding and coughing up blood as he died slowly.

As Logan stalked around the cage summing up the members he had to dispatch before getting away seven soldiers all around surrounded the cage with there guns aimed. His claws dripping with blood he drew back his fists slashing through the fencing of the cage as shots began to be fired towards his form the first rounds never slowing him down as he pounced out of the cage taking out the first three soldiers in front of him as more came around his back firing bullets penetrating his flesh and as quickly as they did his healing factor pushed the bullets out healing over the scars.

Turning on the last four two were trying to reload as the other two continued to fire his healing factor on over load as he lashed at one his claws slashing through his abdomen as his other arm took off the arm of another there screams ringing out in his ears and he finished off the last two but his body was not reacting slowly to the last bullet wounds they'd slowed him down. His only hope was there hadn't been back up waiting outside. His ears couldn't pick up the sounds of there feet or the sound of helicopters sweeping over head slowly aching his claws sank back into his forearms as he grabbed his jacket and shirts making his way out of the bar slowly and out into the empty car park seeing his truck he got in starting the engine knowing he had to get as far away as he could before losing consciousness.

Driving his hands clutching the steering wheel tightly checking his rear view mirror every few minuets until sun rise when his eyes were beginning to strain to stay open. He had to stop somewhere he had to sleep off the rest of the healing. No matter what anyone seemed to think Logan was just like everyone else yes he could heal from just about anything but without letting his body stop and rest it was useless to him without the proper rehabilitation time.

He didn't want to stop at a hotel he wanted to keep moving but he knew if he kept going he would probably pass out behind the wheel of his truck crash it and who ever it was after him now would have it easy capturing him with the new wounds from a crash so he quickly pulled in at a hotel the neon light flashing 'Vacant' but the first and third letters were burned out so it looked more like ' a ant' parking he got out grabbing his bag dragging his feet to the office and getting a room. Thankfully the room was close room 3 as he made his way inside and locked the door he didn't bother to turn on the light he just stumbled towards the bed before completely passing out as his body made contact with the mattress.


	5. Here Comes The Rain

Here Comes The Rain

_Sweeping pain in her lower back, smell of blood. Men no soldiers were surrounding her. Hearing the thunderous sound of there heart beats pounding in her ears. Gun fire. Darkness she could barely see in the dim light they were shooting at her and as they bullets penetrated her flesh she growl in anger._

Bolting upright in bed the covers had tumble to the floor sometime in the midst of her nightmare breathing the air burned her longs as she tried to calm her heart rate by taking long relaxing breathes but it had all seemed so real. A thin sheen of sweat had gathered around her neck and top lip. Whipping the sweat again Rogue sat up in bed the head board supporting her back as she reached to the nightstand taking a sip of water from the glass she'd placed there before falling into bed.

Rogue was a little taken a back but the sudden nightmare, she hadn't had in so long not since her brief skin-to-skin contacts with Logan. During that time she had inherited his nightmares for s short period of time which seemed to be one more thing that had brought them closer she'd seen the pain that he'd gone through in that lab fifteen years ago. The place where Wolverine had been created. But this nightmare hadn't been in a lab at all she wasn't even really sure where it had been she'd seen only glimpses of things like the soldiers and she'd felt the pain of the bullets when they'd struck her.

Getting out of bed the sun was just beginning to peak over the distant mountains outside of her window. She needed to find food somewhere soon if she wanted to continue this trip. Padding across the carpet and into the tiled floor of the bathroom she brushed her teeth quickly the more painful parts of her nightmare sticking around to haunt her for the rest of the morning.

Maybe coming back into Canada wasn't such a bright idea on her part since this morning she driven for hours stopping only once in the lobby of the hotel she'd staid at grabbing a cup of coffee and a cream cheese and cherry danish on her way checking out. Since then she had only stopped once to get some petrol and then getting back on the road she didn't know why but it felt like she was being drawn towards something all her senses the Wolverine inside of her head had kicked into full alert coming back into the fore front of her mind keeping her in tune with her surroundings and she continued on the path she was on passing through a few towns before the sun began to set and her body was aching from being in a sitting position all day long, her leg ached also from being strained on the gas peddle relentlessly. Not to mention she was starving again the coffee and danish having lost there effect long ago.

Having driven for so long she'd put more miles behind herself then she'd realized. She smiled softly thinking at least the day hadn't been wasted. Keeping her eyes open it was another hour or so before Rogue so a neon sign up ahead reading ' a ant' since the first and third letters where missing she pulled in slowly into the car park she thought the Lexus needed a break anyways. She didn't want to risk breaking down in the middle of the Canadian wilderness. Grabbing her purse and bag she got out of the car bracing herself for the cold wind that met her making Rogue pull her long forest green coat more tightly around her slender yet curving figure as she walked up to the office.

Given the place wasn't as nice as the hotel she'd staid at last night but still she didn't have much of a choice there was no telling how far she might have to drive before she came to a better suiting place. Paying for a room for the night she sighed softly looking at the key she was given as she walked back out of the office and down the strip of doors and glancing at her key once more '4' looking at the door in front of her the top nail holding the four up and long since fallen out and now it swung upside down. Putting the key into the door she walked inside turning the light on and looking around.

There was a double bed against the wall a small closet without a door and those hangers that you could never take off the rack hanging there a small night stand and dresser against the far wall and two doors one she assumed lead into the room next to hers and the other led into a bathroom which looked rather questionable. She wouldn't be relaxing in that tub anytime soon what with its ring of dirt around it. She would have to settle for taking a shower tonight Rogue even contemplated wearing her socks into the shower as not to catch someone else's nasty feet germs.

Settling her bags down at the foot of the bed she didn't feel like taking a shower right now though she was too hungry to think of being clean. Grabbing her purse she got her keys and walked back out of the hotel room and down to the office asking where the nearest fast food place was. There really weren't any that close but there was a dinner just a miles drive down the road where she could place her order and she could bring it back to the hotel when it was ready.

Nodding her thanks she walked out to her car and got in taking the directions the guy at the office had given her. Sure enough just a five minuet drive down the road there was a big sign in lights reading 'Jennie's Home Cookin' which brought a hunger pain to her stomach as she pulled into the car park and looked around at the other cars for a second before entering the restraunt and sitting down for a second before a woman walked over towards the bench she was sitting on grabbing out a menu.

"Just yourself sweetie?" She asked her name tag reading Irene

Looking up Rogue smiled widely at the friendly waitress for a second before speaking up.

"Yes ma'am I was just needing to place a to go order." Rogue answered.

"Oh!" Irene stated holding the menu out to Rogue. She leaned against the counter for a moment smiling softly. "Sure ain't see you around these parts you just passing through?" She asked beginning to make light conversation as Rogue's eyes scanned over the menu.

Looking up for a moment she closed her menu having decided what she would like. "Yes ma'am I just got here and was starving. I decided I'd like that double bacon cheese burger with fries and a strawberry milk shake please." Rogue said politely holding the menu back out to Irene she took it with a smile as she wrote down her order.

"Alrighty I'll get it to the cook shouldn't be about fifteen minuets honey bunch." Irene said before disappearing back into the kitchen and then heading back out to the main floor checking on other customers.

Waiting for a while as soon as a little bell was rang back in the kitchen Rogue saw Irene walking back there and coming out with a bag with a container and a cup and straw smiling she placed them down on the checkout counter and went back ringing it up.

Her total came to 17.50 and Rogue added a three dollar tip for Irene because she was so sweet and the service had been good. Putting her straw into her milkshake before grabbing her sack she took a sip savoring the sweet fruity flavor and going back to her hotel room.

Getting back into her room Rogue decided to get more comfortable and put on her pjs before she ate. Tonight she changed into a light sheer nightie that was silk and pink reaching to her calves and accented her curving figure. Sighing completely content and comfy she grabbed her dinner and sat down on the bed opening the package that contained her burger and fries grabbing a few ketchup packets from the sack she poured it over her fires and taking a bite she groaned softly at the taste it was probably the best fry she had ever tasted which was probably just because she hadn't been eating right since she'd started this trip.

Flipping the television on with greasy little fingers she only ate half of her burger and fries before she was so full her stomach hurt and pushed it aside deciding she might go back for the rest a little later on that night she wasn't exactly ready to go to sleep fearing she might encounter another nightmare. So Rogue zoned out watching some random hockey game that was playing relaxing her back against the head board and even getting comfy under the duvet.

Suddenly as Rogue watched the game her peace was suddenly disrupted by the muffled cries of someone in the adjoining room. Like someone having a nightmare or having some really strange sex. Getting up from her bed she opened the door leading into the other room only to find another door separating them and she put her ear to the door listening. The sound of sheets shuffling off the bed as more anguished cries came from the other room. She knew those cries they were all to familiar to her. Somehow she'd come to the exact same hotel as Logan and he was just inside the next room having a nightmare. Pushing on the door it must have been locked from the other side.

"Logan! Logan wake up! Your having a nightmare!" Rogue called through the door before putting her ear back to the door and listening this must've been one hell of a nightmare because even Rogue's loud shouting wasn't waking him up even with his sensitive hearing.

Screaming his name again Rogue pushed against the door twisting and turning the handle before the door flew open unexpectedly which sent Rogue flying into the room and falling into the floor next to the bed which seemed to draw Logan's attention as she sat up on the carpet brushing her chestnut and platinum locks from her face the only light in the room was from the small dim lamp light that was coming in from the open door in her room. Bolting upright a fist tightly clenched as the claws extended with a painful cry.

Getting up closer to Logan has his fist slowly lowered the claws going back up into his forearm as he looked around his room for a second blinking and breathing heavily.

"Logan?" Rogue said like the soft cooing of a dove as his head sharply turned to see her crouching next to his bed.

"Marie? What the hell? What are you doing here?" He raised his hand to her forehead holding it in the palm trying to think straight? Where was he at? Had the X-Men somehow found him and brought him back to the mansion? But this wasn't his room and what reason would they have to take him back to the mansion?

Sucking in a deep breath somehow over the span of the last two days that he'd been in this hotel room he'd slept the whole time and had crawled farther up onto the bed beginning to remember where he was and how he'd gotten here that still didn't explain Marie crouching next to his bed in what he could only tell was some pink silk nightgown.

"You was havin' a bad dream sugar I could hear you from my room. Some luck huh? Picking the same hotels and getting rooms right next to each other." Marie said getting up from her knees and turning on the lamp on the nightstand before she sat down on the edge of the bed.


	6. Flirting with Disaster

Flirting with Disaster

"Did you follow me here or something kid?" Logan asked turning around on the bed moving his legs past a sitting Marie and onto the floor hell he hadn't even taken his boots off in two days. Laying one ankle across his knee he pulled his boot off proceeding with the other as Marie kept her eyes on Logan at all time watching ever move that he made.

"Course I didn't follow you here I cam here all on my own accord. I'm a big girl." Marie stated as Logan turned his head eyeing her for a moment and all that creamy deadly skin. Even in his half deluded state he'd completely forgotten about Marie having gotten the cure. One thing he never thought that he would have forgotten damn he really must have been out of it as she looked her over for a long moment before giving an exasperated node and standing up his nose picking up on something.

"You got any food in that room Marie? I'm starving." Walking off towards the room he stopped for a second in the door way looking into the room before stepping inside and eyeing the food container on the bedside table. Walking around the bed he grabbed it opening it up.

"Uh yeah about half of a burger and some fries." Marie said following him back into her room and seeing he'd already gotten comfortable and helped himself starting to eat the rest of her meal. Giggling to herself a little bit she came in and sat down on the opposite side of the bed watching him for a second.

Craning his head around to look at her and shoving another massive bite into his mouth before he spoke chewing. "What's so funny, kid?"

Shrugging a little bit there really wasn't anything that funny about it she just found it very amusing for some reason unbeknownst to her. "Nothing." She answered simply before getting comfortable on the bed again and resting her back up against the head board watching the television.

Logan had finished the half a burger and fries in record time before he put the empty food container back on the bedside table and lent his back against the head board as well stretching his legs out comfortable and crossing one ankle over the other relaxing and watching the hockey game.

"Who's winnin'?" Logan asked cutting his eyes over at Marie for a moment his eyes gazing over all the lush bare skin that was on display to his eyes.

"I'm not sure, really haven't been playing much attention." Marie answered shifting a little closer to Logan which didn't seem to bother him one bit except that he still wasn't thinking about her being touchable but he welcomed her closer holding his arm out to her for her to snuggle up next to him.

Snuggling in next to Logan he rested his hand down on the pillow next to them letting his arm sort of dangle off of her shoulders. This was like old times when Marie would come into his bedroom and tell him all about the things that had happened during her day or everything he had missed while he was away searching for a past that he may never find or understand once he did. Marie missed those times it seemed like everything in the past year they hadn't been able to spend as much time with either other which no one could blame them for not hanging around with each other as much. Marie had taken the cure Logan was sick with grief for killing Jean which he couldn't have helped she had to be stopped and Logan was the only one who could survive the Phoenix's powers.

Beginning to doze off from the soft erythematic beat of Logan's heart with her head laying upon his chest she was suddenly roused awake again when Logan move sitting up quickly and removing his arm from around his shoulder getting up off of the bed and listening.

"What is it, Logan?" Marie asked sitting up a little bit on the bed.

Logan held a finger out gesturing for her to keep quiet as he listened moving around the bed towards the conjoined doors that led into his room. There was someone outside the door, from the figures shadows in the window it looks like three maybe more men trying to pick the lock on the door.

Looking back inside of the room and Logan made his way stealthy into his own room "Stay here." He said before pulling Marie's bedroom door shut as the three men made there way into his room and Logan sheathed his claws attacking swiping at one who ducked quickly unlike the men at the bar two nights ago these men were dressed in civilians clothing and looked more like a couple of rednecks just trying to score a free night at a hotel.

As the first man ducked the other two came more fully into the room baring gun holsters no these men were no rednecks looking for a free ride they where here for Logan probably some specialists that the military sent for him thinking that they would be better suited to detain Logan then the soldiers because he was sure that by now whoever was over them had heard of there deaths and Logan's escape.

Gathering his strength he took out one man the first whom had ducked his claws rather skillfully he might add and was now barreling punches into his abdomen which from there adamantium casing was like trying to punch your hand through a steel wall painful and unsuccessful.

Grabbing the man by the throat Logan easily slung him across the room smashing into a wall as his two comrades stood a little shocked and amazed at the power he held.

Marie had softly cracked the door open to see the three men invade the room and Logan begin to fight with the first as the other two stood by like a couple of ducks on a pond just watching as the action took place. Gasping softly as the first man was thrown into the wall the other two seemed to snap into action one turning and landing a round house kick to Logan's cheek making him stumble backwards.

"Big mistake, bub." Logan growl before slicing his claws across the mans abdomen the third trying fiercely to get his gun from his holster.

As Logan stabbed the second man through his stomach he lifted him into the arm letting him feel the full extend of his claws ripping through his torso before he putt him back onto his feet and ripping his claws away. Without there support the second man dropped like a limp rag onto the carpet.

Marie was watching as the first man began to climb to his feet moving towards Logan this was when she could no longer stand by and watch as he took his gun from its holster and started to aim for the back of Logan's head. Running and screaming into the room and leaping onto the mans back obscuring his shot as she wrapped her arms around his neck squeezing yes she was skilled in fighting Storm and Logan both had trained her on and off over the years but right now all she could think about was keeping Logan from being shot in the back of the head. Lurching backwards from the added weight that was on his the first mans arms went forward firing his gun but the bullet went into the ceiling emitting a cloud of dust from the plaster.

"Little bitch!" The first man hissed backing up into the wall and ramming Marie into it with a painful cry on her part before grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling her over her shoulder landing her on her back before he jerked her back up to her feet waving the gun in her face. "You really don't know what you've gotten yourself into little girl." He breathed into her face smelling like rotten meat.

Whilst this was happening Logan was beating the pulp out of the third man even as he was still trying to get his gun from his holster. Finally having enough he ran a claw quickly over his throat blood beginning to gush from the wound as the man slide to the floor coughing blood gurgling up into his mouth.

Squirming as the first man let go of her hair and grabbed her bare arm squeezing painfully as he jerked her closer to him holding the gun to her head jamming it against her temple. Marie's heart was racing as Logan turned from the two dead bodies laying on the carpet his claws still sheathed.

"Put the claws away Wolverine and come quietly or your pretty little girlfriend here is gonna have her blood on your hands." The first man hissed through gritting teeth pressing the barrel of the gun harder against Marie's head making her yelp in pain.

"Don't listen to him Logan just get outta here." Marie pleaded, if she was going to die to save Logan from these creeps whoever they where she was willing to do it. He'd saved her life too many times to count already.

Logan stood there paralyzed with the choice he had to make. He would gladly go if it meant saving Marie from being killed. But still what if he agreed to go with him and he killed Marie anyway just to hurt him. Breathing heavily he knew what he had to do. Clenching his jaw he let his claws slowly begin to subtract back into his forearms the blood dripping off them was cleaned by the skin that was healing even as they slide back into submission his knuckles now bloody from the two men he'd killed.


	7. Poison

Poison

Watching as Logan's claws sunk back into his forearms the first man holding his gun tightly to her temple in a driving pain as her free arm held her closely to him his ungloved hands against her bare skin. The one time Marie could have cursed herself. Holding out her hand to Logan in a stopping gesture.

"No Logan! Don't do it it's a trick!" Marie wasn't sure of it but she knew that if the military was after Logan again they would gladly take whomever was with him and if they where a mutant then all the better. This man didn't know that she'd taken he could've been thinking she was a mutant just like Logan and she was be a useful tool to make Logan do whatever they wanted although she knew Logan would do whatever they wanted him to anyway if it meant keeping her from harms way.

"Marie I have to!" Logan screamed back for the first time she heard fear in his voice as she closed her eyes tightly feeling the sting of tears beginning to break over the thresholds of her lids and fat moist tears began to fall down her cheeks breathing in heavily she didn't want him to do these he couldn't they would only hurt him more and for what? Because she had been there, because Logan would do anything for her.

Slowly Marie began to feel strangely as the mans grip on her tightened and she started to feel the slow familiar pull of her skin. Opening her eyes widely the man looked to Logan his face contorting painfully as all the veins began to clearly show through the flesh of his face before his grip of Marie weakened and he gripped his gun as he fell to the floor in convulsions. This wasn't supposed to happen she wasn't a mutant anymore she didn't have life threatening poison skin anymore.

Quickly turning and backing away from the back her back met Logan's chest they both stared for a moment before Logan's hands brushed against Marie's arms and nothing happened he kept his hands there for a few moments. All the memories from the mans mind were pulsing through her own and she couldn't make out what was hers and what were his.

Releasing Marie's arms Logan quickly looked around his room grabbing his bag and boots quickly pulling them onto his feet Marie still standing plain shocked at what had happened he didn't think she even noticed that he'd been touching her for a solid two minuets and her skin had not reacted to the contact of there skin.

"Marie…Marie!" Logan called getting up from the bed and pulling on his jackets before he grabbed her arm and she quickly flinched away from his touch clearly afraid of what her skin would do to him. "Take is easy, kid. Get your stuff we gotta get out of here was quick as we can. Go on!" Logan didn't mean to yell at her he knew she was already too confused to focus correctly on anything. But he also knew they had to get as far away from this place as they could before more men showed up.

As if in a daze Marie quickly ran off to her room and grabbing her bag pulling on the same clothes she'd taken off only maybe an hour or two before and this time she adorned her hands with soft leather gloves making sure that the fabric of her long sleeve shirt was pulled down low covering any exposed flesh.

Marie was in a dead run what she came out of the hotel room door of her room and saw Logan throwing his bag into his truck and she ran over to the Lexus before she felt Logan's strong grip grab her by the arm gently.

"We're taken my truck." He stated not as a choice but as a demand. As long as those men knew he was traveling with someone Marie wouldn't be safe from there grasp and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her out of his sight know given what she'd just done back there in his room.

"But Logan…all my stuffs in that car." Marie protested as he dragged her over to the passenger door of his truck wrenching the door open he all but picked her up and tossed her inside before slamming the door shut again and jogging over to the driver side and getting in.

"Forget it, we ain't got time to waste on that right now we gotta get out of here." Logan said again for probably the third time in five minuets which he likely doubted that it had taken him that long to get his things together and for Marie to run into the other room changing.

Putting the truck in gear he jammed down on the gas speeding out of the car park and back onto the deserted snowy road.

The cabin of the truck was filling with an eerie silence as Logan kept the pedal to the metal checking his rear view mirror almost as often as he looked over at Marie. They'd been on the road for almost four hours straight and the gas gauge on was reading almost empty he knew he would have to stop sooner or later and fill up on petrol before they broke down in the middle of now where.

Lighting a cigar he cracked the window a little bit to let the smoke out before it fill the cabin of the truck. His fists clenching the steering wheel a little more tightly then he should've been. This reminded him so much of the first time Marie had been in his old truck only this was a slightly newer model but still it was pretty old and beat up but at least the heater was in better working condition because he noticed that Marie had taken her shoes off and her pulled her feet up into the seat her chin resting against her knees as she kept her eyes ever watching there surroundings passing them with speed.

"Y'alright?" Logan asked breaking the silence that had kept them company during there long drive there the icy Canadian mountains.

Marie seemed to have been mused from her thoughts looked up slowly nodding a little bit but offering no words until she spoke a few minuets later. "Yeah…are you alright?" Her voice seemed small and mousy.

Logan shrugged slowly spotting a gas station just ahead of them and pulled up to the pump and shutting off the engine as he turned in his seat looking at Marie his hand moving out to push one of the platinum streaks from her eyes only this time she didn't flinch or move away from his fingers.

"I just dunno how it happened." She stated her eyes dipping down looking at the dirty floor board of the truck. She was more then confused and she'd been trying to piece together in her mind how it all had happened.

Logan shook his head slowly he wasn't at all sure how her skin had reacted to the mans touch but he was grateful for it. If it hadn't picked that time to start working away for some reason Marie might have been dead and he would be carted off back to some lab somewhere. "We'll figure it out." Logan said softly before opening the door of the truck and getting out walking around to the pump and starting to fill up.

Marie staid in the truck thinking as she remembered the cell phone that Storm had given her and she twisted around in her seat digging through her bag before she found it and flipped it open and saying "Storm." the call was automatically directed to Storm's cell phone in New York long before Xavier had passed away he had connected all there technology to cerebro so that no outside interference could come through and also so that no one could tap into there calls.

"Rogue, is everything all right?" Came the sleepy voice of Storm over the phone she had forgotten how early it was and she felt guilty for calling but she was already on the phone and she might as well tell Storm what had happened maybe she could give her some logical explanation for what happened.

"Storm, something really weird happened." Was all Marie could think of to call it.

Marie could hear the rustling of blankets as she was sure Storm was sitting up out of bed. "What happened?" Her voice sounded a little worried but still calm as she asked waiting to hear the full extent of what Marie was about to tell her before she reacted.

"Well I sort of ran into Logan up here, he was at the same hotel as me. And these men barged in. Know don't worry we're both okay but something happened…my skin…it started working again and I think I might've killed one of the men." Marie didn't give Storm all of the details as to everything that happened. She knew as surely as she did Storm would be insisting on coming to get them on the jet and bring them back to the institute.

Marie heard a sigh from the other end of the cell phone which made her nervous and she began to wonder what it was for.

"Storm? What uh what do you think?" She asked nervously.

"Well Rogue, I didn't want to tell you this I was hoping that your case might be different than the others but since about last month I've been getting class from some of our other students who'd gotten the cure as well and they had been getting the same reaction as you. There powers have been slowly reappearing. Like the cure really isn't a cure at all but more like a vaccine something you have to keep taking over a long period of time for it to continue its effects." Storm stated.

Marie sank back into her seat a little more letting all this newly acquired information sink in before she heard Storms voice over the phone calling her name. She must've gone quiet for longer then she'd thought.

"Yeah I'm here Storm, sorry I just spaced out there for a second." Marie admitted. Seeing Logan coming out of the gas station she gave Storm a hasty goodbye before flipping the phone shut and laying it down in the seat next to her as Logan got back into the truck and starting the engine again glancing over at her and the phone on the seat between them.

"Call the institute?" Logan simply asked pulling out of the gas station and back out onto the roads.

Shaking her head a little bit she took a deep breath pushing her legs back down into a proper sitting position.

"Yeah, talked to Storm…she said that a lot of the kids from the institute have been experiencing there powers returning." She said lightly she did feel a little relieved that she didn't seem to be the only one. For a little while she'd been thinking her skin had somehow found a way to override the cure shot.

"She explained something's to me that the cure is more like a vaccine then a real cure." Marie said staring out of the windscreen Logan was taking it somewhat slower now on the roads like he was more content that they where not being followed by anymore soldiers.

Logan nodded slowly lighting up another cigar and keeping the window cracked as he seemed to slip off into his own thoughts. He was pondering wither or not Marie's powers would come back in full swing or if they would only kick in when she was panicked or afraid like they had back at the hotel. He thought that would be pretty nifty at least she would be able to do all the things that most people were able to do. He could still remember what she'd told him the day she'd gone to get the cure.

"_I wanna touch people Logan, a hug, a kiss, a hand shake."_


	8. You Don't Know Me

(Hey yeah sorry everyone I know this chapter is a little shorter then the others but I thought this would be a good ending to this chapter being as I've found details are great but to much detail can really kill my eagerness to finish a story. Thank you everyone for all the great reviews and if you see anything I should work on just drop me a line and let me know. Thanks)

You Don't Know Me

Thinking about this Logan couldn't help thinking that he wanted to be the one that hugged her that kissed her, the one to hold her bare hand in his. Shaking his head slowly he couldn't thinking that she didn't know him at all. He was well aware that in the beginning Marie had a crush on him, and that was all he'd ever taken it as. She would get over him soon enough and go on with her young life find someone else. And in his own eyes he thought that she had. Bobby had asked Marie out only briefly after arriving at the mansion and he assumed that she had been happy with him until she'd taken the cure for him and they had broken up apparently she had taken it took late because he'd already fell in love with Kitty.

Cutting his eyes over at Marie she had leaned over in her seat resting her head against the windowpane by her breathing he could tell that she was starting to fall asleep.

Looking at her he memorized the way her hair fell gently slopping over her shoulders and down her back, her hair had gotten so long it reached all the way down her back now in gentle waves breathing in deeply he took in the scent of her like citrus and honey. It was a smell that not until know had he realize just how much he'd missed. Logan could always tell when Marie was near because she had the most sweet smelling and unique scent and the shampoo and perfume's she wore only seemed to enhance her natural scent.

Turning his eyes back on the road his head was filled with all the memories they shared the good and the bad. At that moment he longed for the times after liberty island when she would come into his bedroom after having one of his nightmares and they would talk it over until she was able to go back to sleep, sometimes he would even let her sleep in his bed while he sat up all night in a chair watching her sleeping and when she woke up sometimes her eyes glistening in the darkness of his room and she was slip out of bed and go back to her room because she thought he'd fallen asleep in the chair he would get back into his bed feeling the place on the mattress where her body had warmed it. Burying his face into his pillow and breathing in the smell of her until he would fall asleep pulling the spare pillow into his arms and wishing that it was Marie.

Drifting in and out of his own day dreams the minuets passed into hours and the sun was beginning to face out of view behind the mountains that seemed to be not so far in the distance anymore as Logan pulled his truck around the back of a little cabin and cut the engine of his truck off sitting there for a moment watching big fluffy chunks of snow fall on the windshield. Tire tracks would be covered over before the night was over it kept this up. And that did seem to give Logan some since of comfort as Marie started to move around on the seat next to him raising her head up slowly and blinking sleep away from her eyes.

"Where are we?" She asked sitting up a little bit and brushing her hair the pieces of hair that had fallen back over her shoulders.

"My cabin…we'll be safe here for a little while." Logan answered grabbing his bag out from behind the seat and Marie's as well getting out of the truck not bothering to lock it, there wasn't another cabin around here for miles and miles they where pretty much to themselves out here and that's what Logan liked about it. "Was up here a couple of weeks ago so everything in the cabinets and the fridge should still be good." He added walking around to the back door slumping up the steps as he unlocked the door and ushered Marie inside first before turning on the kitchen light.

Putting there things down moving past Marie, Logan walked into the living room grabbing some wood from the place by the hearth and got a fire going warming his hands for a moment even thought he really hadn't been in the cold long enough to have gotten a chill it was just something to fill the space of time. "This is the living room, bathroom and bedroom are through there…I'll sleep on the couch you can take the bed Marie." He offered.

Logan wasn't afraid of Marie's skin…he was afraid of what _he_ might do if he was to close to her. She thought she knew him better then anyone, she didn't know him. Marie didn't know who dreams of her at night, of the one who longed to kiss her lips and hold her tight. No…she didn't know him at all.

"Maybe we could alternate? You know you take the couch one night and I'll take the bed the it the next night?" Marie said softly taking her long forest green coat off and picking a little lint off of her leather gloves before she slipped them off all together looking at her hands for a little while.

Taking his jackets off as well Logan got comfortable sitting down in one of the big plushy leather recliners and putting his feet up as he kicked his boots off. Sometimes he wondered why he'd never brought a television up here but then sometimes he was never there long enough to get comfortable enough to buy one. Letting his eyes raise to look at Marie he just smiled a little bit as she was untying her shoes and sitting down on the couch it was pretty comfortable she could see herself dozing off fairly quickly on it. "Whatever you want, kid." Calling Marie kid was something he'd always done and it was a little reminder to himself to keep his distance she didn't want some grumpy, brooding guy like himself she could do so much better.


	9. Secret Love

Secret Love

The next few days passed by slowly, Logan went into town to get some supplies, food Marie asked for some books she didn't really give him any type of idea what kind of books so when he came back from town he had two sacks of different kinds of books. Marie of course dove head first into the only other world she could think of just to escape for a few hours at a time. Luckily Logan had gotten all the books from a second hand book shop she each time Marie finished one she put them in a stack on the dresser in the bedroom. She'd taken a liking to the romance novels a lot of the books he brought back had pages missing from them so she had to make up what had happened on those pages which suited her fine. She was enjoying having a little control over what happened in the world of damsels and stud like men who ran around with there shirts off all the time saving the helpless women from whatever threat had been written into the book.

Marie was laying across the bed she'd just begun a new book and she could tell from the first three chapters that this was going to be a good one. There had already been mention burning loins in the first paragraph and that was always a good tip off to her.

They'd been at Logan's cabin for almost a week, and no one had come for them she figured that they were just about as safe as they could be. If they hadn't been found out by now she figured they wouldn't be unless they caused to much attention to themselves. Marie had also become accustomed to walking around in as little as she possibly could she didn't have to worry about being touched and at the moment she was sprawled out over Logan's bed wearing one of his big soft flannel shirts which reached to her knee's and she had to roll the sleeves up. A box of tissue next to her ready for any emotional parts which she often needed.

Hearing Logan at the door she rolled over softly his gaze snapping up from her bare legs as she looked at him with a smile her eyes were still a bit red from her last book which she had finished only a few moments ago.

"Hey kid, got some dinner cooked if you want to come and eat." Logan stated before he left the door again and Marie put a dog ear in the book she was reading and crawled up from the bed pulling on some socks and passing through the living room on her way to the kitchen. Seemed Logan had picked up some books for himself as well.

Breathing in the smell of food she'd always known that Logan was a fairly good cook but it had never fully come to her attention until this moment and she felt her stomach growling from the smell.

"It smells like heaven in here, Logan." Marie said sitting down Logan already had there plates ready and was heaving a piece of steak and mashed potato's in his mouth when Marie came in and sat down staring for a moment he was starting to get used to seeing her in his clothes or his shirts to be more exact maybe too used to it.

"Enjoying your books?" He asked with a mouth full which he quickly chewed and swallowed down before taking a swig from his beer bottle to wash it down with.

Nodding quickly Marie sat down pulling her legs up in the chair Indian style and beginning to cut her steak up into small bite size pieces she knew it wasn't the proper way but when she was hungry like she was now she didn't like having to stop and cut up another piece of meat.

"Mhmm very much, I was thinking maybe I could go into town with you next time you go for more supplies. I just thought since we've been here a few days and no one has found us." Marie shrugged her shoulders a little bit.

She wasn't willing to admit that even though she had been reading like a fiend since they'd gotten here she was doing it mostly to keep herself from going stir crazy. Not that it wasn't nice, the peace and quiet were something she was enjoying but sometimes it just seemed a little too quiet and it was also nice waking up in the morning or late afternoon she and Logan had been sleeping in a lot lately and looking out of the window at all the fresh snow. It was really a beautiful place to be when you wanted to get away from the world.

Logan looked up at Marie for a second as she seemed to be in her own world as she ate. He didn't think it was a bad idea she was right no one had found them he thought the heat was over for now. And if she really wanted to get out of the cabin for a little while he saw no trouble with it, just so long as they stuck to the routine he'd used while going into town. Taking all the back roads going into places that had a lot of people in them.

"Alright, Marie." Logan finally said clearing his plate as this whole conversation had lasted longer then he had realized and now he was staring down at his empty plate and wanting another beer. Marie was a slightly slower eater then he was, sometimes he didn't even take the time to taste the food he was eating. Too many years of thinking it might be the last meal he would have for a few days.

Finishing her plate Logan had put away the dishes and gotten another beer going back into the living room picking up the book he'd let open face down on the arm of his recliner and picking it up beginning to read again sipping his beer more slowly. A whole stack of other books by the side of his chair when Marie came wandering back through the living room she was thinking of letting her eyes rest for a little while pick back up reading later.

Sitting on the couch she was looking at the fire for a moment it was getting low and she got up to put a few more logs on the fire and turned back to the couch when she caught the cover of the book in Logan's hand. 'Flowers In The Attic' well that was one she never thought she'd catch the big burly Wolverine reading. And amused smile spread across her lips as she stood there and Logan raised his eyes to meet her before he took another sip from his beer.

"What?" he grunted softly.

Marie shrugged gently coming over to his chair peaking inside of the book he wasn't too far into it yet only perhaps maybe the first chapter. "I always wanted to read that book when I was younger but my momma said that I couldn't and well once I was at the mansion I never really got around to it." She said her thighs leaning against the arm of the recliner, Logan's bare forearm was slightly touching her bare skin and there didn't seem to be anything happening.

Marie wasn't noticing the slight touch as she was reading the page Logan was on before he moved his hand slightly and Marie jumped a little bit backing up from the chair. Logan was staring at her, the flames from the fire casting dark reflections in his intense hazel eyes.

"Its not working Marie, your skin…I was touching your leg for some time and your skin never kicked in." Logan said setting the book aside and standing up his figure towering over Marie as she back away shaking her head she couldn't believe it was true it wasn't he must've just brushed her just now he was making this up.

"Marie I swear its not just let me touch-." Logan was broke off as Marie raised her hands slowly warding Logan off like he was a curse of some sort but that didn't stop him as he grabbed her wrists gently his hands covering the soft folds of his flannel shirt Marie was wearing.

"No Logan please…" Marie said softly almost in a whisper.

Pulling her hands up to his bearded face pressing her hands against his cheeks looking into her eyes, she was so afraid that she was going to hurt him. Closing her eyes for a long moment waiting any minuet for her skin to kick in. But the longer she waited, the longer Logan stood there holding her hands against his face. Slowly turning her palm over his lips kissing it and Marie opened her eyes looking up at him.

"Its okay Marie." Logan smiled faintly before he let her wrists down and his own larger hands cupped her face the pads of his thumbs running small circle over his jaw line before he bent down capturing her lips with his own with a fierce kiss as his hands travels down to her waist pulling her more closely to him as he deepened the kiss his tongue lashing out over his lips before gaining entrance into her own mouth savoring her taste.

Enveloping her arms around his neck Marie's heart was beginning to speed up to a rapid pace not only for being able to touch once more but also from the most intimate touching she was receiving from the man of her dreams. Her secret love, the one she'd longed for, for so long. Was Logan doing this because he felt the same way or merely because he knew that to be touched like this from him had been something she had wanted for so long.

Breaking away from the kiss taking in a deep breath Logan felt dizzy but it wasn't the dizziness he often felt after touching Marie her skin drawing in his own ability to heal but this was something different. Something he liked…

(Cliff HANGER! Oh you just want to shoot me don't you?! Hehe well I have to keep you coming back for more don't I? Sorry about the delay on updating chapters. I am thinking of doing a parody of Flowers In The Attic with Marie and Logan except without the whole incest thing. What do you all think? Let me know and let me know what you think of the latest chapter!)


	10. I'm On Fire

(Sorry for the wait a lot of things have been going on in my roleplays and gosh just been busy running back and forth between different accounts Thanks for being so patient.)

I'm On Fire

Logan was staring down at Marie for a moment breathing in heavily feeling the fire in his loins as he'd kissed her. He'd been wanting to do that ever since the moment he'd seen her and had felt like a dirty old man for even having those thoughts about a young teenage girl. But Marie wasn't a little girl anymore she was a grown woman and as much as he had tried to ignore her growing curves, the way her body was filling out into that of a woman's body he hadn't been able to stop the dreams he'd had about her so many times coming into his room late at night and making love to her. Often times after at fight it had been more the Wolverine driving off of those dreams of taking her roughly but Logan didn't want that. He wanted every touch, each caress to be gentle.

Leaning down once more he captured her lips with his, his own hands running over her waist to her back and finally down to her bottom squeezing tightly as he lifted her form easily and was welcomed when her legs wrapped around his torso. Marie's arms running over his back and shoulders up into the dark mass of his hair as he began to move towards the bedroom, kicking the door open more fully as he stretched her out on the bed in one sweeping motion he knocked the open down facing book off of the bed and onto the floor with a 'thump' as he raised up on his hands looking down at Marie.

She was urging him with her hands to bring his lips back down to hers but instead of her lips they went to her neck gently nuzzling it as he tongue darted out to taste her flesh Logan's hands trailing up slowly from her hips carrying the hem of his short along with it as he broke away from her to pull it over her head. His eyes feasting on the vision before him, her smooth supple breasts heaving gently with each breath she took. He leaned down taking one small pink nipple into his lips suckling, his tongue twirling around it as it hardened. His hand kneading the other he felt as if she was drawing him into her but with her skin but with the sheer essence of her, his keen sense of smell already picking of the smell of her arousal which was drifting up from her open legs that cradled him snuggly between them. It was almost enough to make him lose his load in his jeans but he kept himself in check wanting nothing more then to drive himself inside of her warm slick core until he had nothing left but he knew that would be the wrong way. He couldn't just have her, like he had so many other woman who's sent hadn't even brought him this far, he had to make it good, good for Marie.

The Wolverine in him was howling with lust as he took her other nipple into his lips repeating the same motion it had taken to bring the soft smooth nub to an erect little peak perched on top of her breast. Marie was beginning to writhe under his weight pressing her core against his torso which earned her a soft growl that slowly turned into a purring sound vibrating from deep inside of his chest as he moved down her body his finger tips tracing over her stomach down to the waistband of her panties gripping them Logan slide them off of her down to her knees and off her ankles onto the floor the aroma that filled his nose was that only a woman could produce and this was Marie's her own unique scent that drove him to madness as he pushed her up farther onto the bed and spreading her legs.

Soft chestnut brown curls of hair greeted him with the soft glistening of moister from her core as he moved his arms around the back of her thighs as he teasingly kissing along her thighs his fingers moving up and running over the soft curls of hair but not touching her core he ran his lips down her legs before moving to the other leg and slowly kissing up it to her knee…"Logaaan." Marie whined interrupting his teasing.

Wolfishly smiling up at her he moved in closer his tongue darting out and flicking over her tender nub before slickly sliding down her crease and into the folds of her tight walls his tongue moving in circular motions earning him a soft whimper of pleasure from Marie who was beginning to writhe under him slowly. Dipping his tongue deeper he felt her quiver as he tongued her sex savoring the flood of juices she produced greedily lapping it up as it came and holding it in his mouth as he moved up her body stopped at each breath snapping at the nipples and finally to her lips kissing her giving her a taste of herself before he pulled away leaning up on his knee's unbuttoning and zipping his jeans sliding them down his thighs his swollen manhood bursting free.

There was a small gasp of breath from Marie at her first sight of his engorged cock thick veins pulsing the blood through keep it hard in its considerable length. She crawled back on the bed softly a bit frightened but even more aroused by the sight of it, afraid of the horror stories she heard some of the girls back at Xavier's telling of there first times.

Pulling his shirt off Logan moved gracefully taking his jeans off before slowly lowering himself over Marie again his manhood brushing against her warm center, stroking a few locks of platinum from her eyes and shushing her with a tender kiss the head of him pressing against her to gain entrance. "Shhh, I'll go easy darlin'." He whispered into her ear gently making his way inside of her he buried his head against her shoulder kissing along her neck, the intensity was overwhelming as his length was slowly accepted inside of her, warm pulsing walls around his cock making his heart beat speed up wanting nothing more then to immediately begin to thrust in and out of her but as he said Logan soothed all her soft cries with his lips letting her adjust to the foreign member inside of her before he slowly pulled away and re-entered her again repeating this until he felt her urging him to move faster and he was glad to heed this request.

Only moments later passionate cries met there climax followed by soft pantings and whispered 'I love yous.' Marie and Logan passed into a peaceful exhausted slumber both holding the other as nothing else could disturb them right now.

The End

(However, as I am ending this story now. I may perhaps in the future find that I would like to continue it farther. We shall see. But for now I think this is a good ending. Thank you all very much for all the great reviews.)


End file.
